


I only need one heart for my left so that yours can be on the right

by gumbolo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbolo/pseuds/gumbolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Myungsoo presses pause when Woohyun’s play button is jammed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only need one heart for my left so that yours can be on the right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> • Originally posted on/for ISS2014  
> • Title is based on the lyrics from Radwimps’ “Order Made"

Myungsoo had always believed that love was similar to manhwa. Where after multiple misunderstandings and unnecessary third party interferences, the story would end when the two lovers managed to confess their undying love for each other with cheesy lines. (And maybe there would be a short epilogue with a wedding.) However, dating Nam Woohyun had pretty much dashed all his previous fantasies of romance. 

First, Woohyun was male, which strikingly contradicted with the imaginary girl with long wavy black hair that he would dream about in high school. It had come as a shock to Myungsoo that he could ever be attracted to a male. After attending an all-boys school his entire life, he had been excited to enter a college where he could make contact with females that were not a) his mom, or b) the ahjummas at the market (bless them and the free food samples they would provide him). But one day, he noticed the young man in one of the photos he had taken on campus, and interest quickly grew into obsession. (He also may or may not have creepily stalked him for a few months, but that’s a story for another day.)

Second, even though Woohyun often spewed hyperbolic declarations of love, Myungsoo quickly realised that he wasn’t exactly fond of such extreme verbal displays of affection. It was quite the opposite actually.

Third, Myungsoo was learning that continuing a relationship was a much bigger obstacle than starting one, and communication was key if he wanted things to work out, which brought him to his current predicament.

Woohyun was completing his music major, with an emphasis on musical theory and composition, while maintaining a part-time job as a performer at a coffee house. Every so often, he would present his newest compositions and serenade the customers with sleepy ballads. Myungsoo knew just how important this job was to Woohyun, but it was also a factor in Woohyun’s current decline. Woohyun would spend countless sleepless nights to perfect his songs because he wanted to please the audience. Unfortunately, all the pressure and stress was evidently taking a toll on him. Woohyun had become much thinner, with a figure consisting of only lines and angles. He was also beginning to develop what Myungsoo suspected was a cold or the flu, but he couldn’t tell for sure because Woohyun would always act happy and vibrant whenever he was around.

Myungsoo wasn’t certain of how he should broach the topic, but from the rate of Woohyun’s deterioration, he knew he had to do it soon before the young man successfully managed to self-destruct. Woohyun always had a habit of downplaying his problems and making sometimes unfunny cracks at them, and that was fine - laughter was a coping mechanism for him, but this also meant that he would avoid confronting his issues and tackling them. If Myungsoo was going to get Woohyun to listen to him, he would either need to use force or tactically blockade any potential escape plans Woohyun would have. He was going to make sure that Woohyun was not going to be able to talk his way out this time.

 

\---

 

In the kitchen, Myungsoo was absently staring into space until he detected a burning smell.

He muttered a few curses as he realised that he had forgotten about the food on the stove, and hurriedly began trying to salvage whatever was probably edible into a bowl. Once satisfied, he grabbed a spoon and some medication before tiptoeing to where his unconscious victim was waiting.

“Hyung,” he nudged the unmoving body buried under blankets, “Woohyun-hyung, wake up. You need to take your medicine.”

Woohyun’s eyes gradually opened a crack, and he mumbled a few jumbled words before slowly sitting up, with his eyes still half-closed.

“C’mon, here”.

 Woohyun quickly swallowed the medicine and made a face.

“Ugh, for something that’s supposed to make you feel better, they sure do a good job of making it taste like death.”

Myungsoo chuckled, “I’m just glad that you are so compliant today. If making you stay in bed and not go to work was going to be this easy, I should have done this a long time ago.”

Woohyun smiled wryly, “Well, I didn’t have much of a choice since you went to my boss and asked him to give me today off. You were also very adamant about it. I haven’t seen you that insistent since the time you got addicted to my kimchi fried rice. Plus, you got Sungjong to threaten me.” Woohyun shuddered. “That demon brat would murder me in my sleep if he wanted, and he’d get away with it too.”

“Jongie’s a good kid, and this has done wonders for you. Even your fever has gone down.” Myungsoo brushed Woohyun’s bangs from his eyes and affectionately began patting Woohyun’s hair, damp from sweat.

“I still can’t believe you went behind my back like that,” Woohyun began to complain. “You even got an act to replace me today. When did you become this sneaky? Whatever happened to the Myungsoo I met? Where is that pure, naïve and innocent freshman that was completely unaware of the ways of this world?”

“I learn from the best,” Myungsoo gave him a knowing grin.

“I am glad to have serviced you with my vast wisdom.”

“I meant Sungyeollie.”

Woohyun swatted Myungsoo’s hand off his head. “I’m going to have a little word with him later about corrupting innocent minds, and turning sweet boyfriends into snarky ones. Anyway, who did you get to replace me tonight? Whoever it is, they can’t be as good as me.”

“It’s Sunggyu-hyung and Sungyeollie, actually.” Myungsoo began to fix Woohyun’s bundle of blankets and fluff his pillows.

“Wha-”

“And they’re doing a comedy act together. Stand-up comedy, I think? They were still working out the details last time I checked.” Myungsoo looked up to see Woohyun staring at him in horror. “What?”

“Out of all the people on this planet, you got Yeol and  _Sunggyu-hyung_  to do _stand-up comedy_? Yeol might do okay, but hyung’s going to bore everyone to tears. He’ll probably get mad at the audience if they don’t laugh at his lame jokes, and say something like how they’re not ‘intelligent’ enough to appreciate his brand of humour.”

“I said that they _might_  be, and your jokes can be lame too.”

“Whatever,” Woohyun said carelessly as he looked towards the bedside table.

“Did you make me food?” Woohyun eyed the bowl on the table suspiciously.

Myungsoo fiddled with the edge of one of Woohyun’s blankets. “Well, it didn’t turn out exactly like I wanted to, but I assure you that it’s perfectly edible. Just add some soya sauce and it’ll be delicious.”

Woohyun frowned. “That’s what you always say, but your food always tastes bad anyway. See? This is what happens when you learn from people like Yeol instead of the great Nam-chef.”

“You’re not going to let that go anytime soon, are you?”

“Never.”

“Fine, you don’t have to eat it,” Myungsoo replied and climbed into the bed, “But this means I get to cuddle you as much as want. No objections. No complaints.”

“But I’m sick, and I could die of hunger from not eating, you know, _actual_  food!”

Myungsoo snorted, “From the way you won’t shut up, I highly doubt you’ll be dying of anything anytime soon, and your fever’s gone, so I’m not too worried about getting sick. And even if I do, it doesn’t matter as long as it’s from you.”

“Gross, don’t tell me you learned this from Yeol too.”

“Nope, from you,” Myungsoo said cheekily and wrapped his arms tightly around Woohyun’s body as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Woohyun’s neck.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, with Woohyun playing with the fingers that rested over his hip, until Myungsoo spoke up.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Of course not. Why would you ever think that? It’s not as if you’re asking me something right now.”

Myungsoo decided to ignore the sarcasm, especially since Woohyun had a mischievous smile on his face.  

“This is serious, hyung.”

Woohyun’s smile dropped and rolled his body over, so that now he and Myungsoo were chest to chest and staring at each other face-to-face. Myungsoo could feel the palpitations coming from Woohyun’s heart slightly speed up and wondered if Woohyun could feel his.

“I’m listening.”

“Can you promise me,” Myungsoo brought his hand up to the side of Woohyun’s cheek and lightly touched the tips of his hair, “Promise me that you’ll take better care of yourself?”

Woohyun looked away with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry about all this. I just didn’t want you to worry and-”

“I’m not done yet. And whenever you feel tired or upset or worried about something, can you stop pretending everything’s okay? At least in front of me? I’m your boyfriend, not a random stranger you met on the street. You should be able to confide in me, unless,” Myungsoo’s voice wavered a bit, “you think I’m that unreliable.”

Woohyun’s eyes flickered back to Myungsoo and tightly gripped the front of his shirt. “I know I’m younger than you, and as you said, ‘Unwise in the ways of the world,’ but-”

“No,” Woohyun interrupted chokingly, “it’s not like that at all. God, Myungsoo, I never expected you to feel that way, and you shouldn’t, not at all. Nothing’s wrong with you. It’s me. It’s my fault. Please believe me.”

Myungsoo gave a slight nod.

Woohyun sighed in relief. “Just please give me some time, okay? Honestly, I’m not that experienced in relationships either, so don’t feel bad about anything. You’re doing everything right; I’m the one doing everything wrong. I can’t promise you that I will change, but I’ll promise to try.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“Me, too.”

Myungsoo pressed himself closer to Woohyun, with their fingers interlaced at the side, and drifted off to the  _lub-dub_  of Woohyun’s heartbeat. Real relationships were complicated.  There didn’t seem to be a quick fix for anything, but he was convinced that as long as they were both willing to work things out, they’ll be perfectly fine.

 

\---

 

Myungsoo woke up the next day to an empty spot beside him on the bed. From the kitchen, he could hear Woohyun mumbling, “…and he said that this would taste good with soya sauce. It’s still all kinds of awful. I should teach him how to make food palatable if we’re going to be together forever.”


End file.
